


Quincunx

by Sinful Words (MontanaHarper)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-14
Updated: 2004-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Sinful%20Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles on the theme of Elijah's virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quincunx

**quincunx** (kwîn´kùngks´) _noun_  
An arrangement of five objects with one at each corner of a rectangle or square and one at the center.

**upper left**

Orlando returns from bungee jumping wired up on adrenaline and looking for a new challenge, announcing to everyone who'll listen that nothing makes you feel alive quite like taking a mad risk.

Elijah doesn't want to go skydiving or bungee jumping, but there are risks he's willing to take.

In the pub that evening, he follows Orlando to the men's room and pins him against the grimy plaster wall. He arches his hips and grinds the hard length of his cock against Orlando's thigh, whispering his need into the curve of Orlando's neck:

"I want you to be my first."

**upper right**

Cate is too beautiful and too pure to touch, Miranda so mercurial and fiery that Elijah's afraid he'll burn his fingers on her if he tries. Liv is too much like a sister to him: meddlesome and too irritating for words one minute, holding onto him for comfort the next.

Lani is strong and beautiful and just right. When Elijah tentatively admits his complete lack of experience, she doesn't laugh or tease him, but simply pulls him down beside her on the bed and wraps smooth brown arms and legs around him, instructing him with gentle touches and soft whispers.

**center**

With his eyes closed, Elijah can pretend the blunt fingertips lightly tracing the length of his cock belong to someone else, can pretend he's not alone in his bed, jerking himself off to threadbare fantasies and too-familiar images stolen from glossy porn magazines.

With his eyes closed, Elijah can pretend he knows what it feels like to sink his fingers or tongue or cock into the slicktight of a cunt, can pretend he knows the wet heat of a mouth around his cock or the hard throb of a cock against his tongue.

With his eyes closed, Elijah can pretend.

**lower left**

Elijah's hands tremble, so he tangles them in Viggo's hair and pulls him down for a kiss, hiding the nerves like he's hidden his virginity.

Because Viggo wouldn't be here if he knew, and despite the knots of fear in Elijah's belly and the way each new breath shudders its way into his lungs, he wants to feel Viggo's strong, callused hands slicking across his skin.

Not knowing what to expect doesn't stop Elijah from wanting it, nor from reveling in the sharp stingburn as Viggo's cock pushes into his body just as Viggo himself has pushed under Elijah's skin.

**lower right**

Elijah's had a couple of beers—enough for a little Dutch courage, but he's not anywhere near drunk—when he asks to share Ian's taxi. He ignores the raised eyebrow with a carefully rehearsed innocence that's intended to mask his genuine innocence.

Once in the darkened backseat of the taxi, it's easy enough to follow his painstakingly composed mental script: a casual hand on Ian's arm, a brush of fingertips against Ian's thigh, a lingering look and artless moistening of his lips.

When the taxi stops in front of Ian's house, Elijah gets out as well, hiding a satisfied grin.


End file.
